The Pet Raven
by theamazingcecilliaticks
Summary: This is the story of a female heir and her demon butler. But this is no ordinary girl. She has her secrets too. The girls name is Jessie Flameheart and she is accompanied by her butler Timothy. It will include some in cannon characters from the anime/manga.


As the day grew longer and longer, so did our shadows. We were going on a nice "family" walk. My butler Timothy is like a father to me. He is the only thing I have known since I was born. My mother died giving birth to me and my father committed suicide because he was so overcome with grief. The maids and butlers of the Flameheart mansion have been all I have known. They have been with me since I was born and they will be with me until the day I die. So will my prized butler Timothy.

"Isn't it a lovely day Timothy?" I state. He smiles and nods. "Indeed it is, my lady." He pulls a picnic basket out from behind his back as we reach a hill. He smiles more then lies down a picnic basket and starts pulling out all of my favorite sweets, food, and tea from the picnic basket. I smile and sit on the blanket then start eating as Timothy stays alert for any trouble. I look up at him and giggle. "Why are you always so serious Timothy?"

"Because I am your butler. It is my job to protect you. I have been with you since you were born and I will be with you until you die. And then after that you will be with me. Always." He smiles down at me. I smile more and start eating the slice of chocolate swirl cheesecake he had made for me. "Mmmmm this is delicious. Timothy, you are amazing at creating delicious treats." He smiles more and bows. "Thank you mistress. I'm glad you enjoy it." A small meow is heard and I look at the kitten. I gasp and quickly scoop it up in my arms and pet it happily. I blush and sneeze as Timothy notices the cat. "Ma'am, you should put the cat down. You are allergic to it after all." I shrug and keep petting it. "Punyu!" I say as I squish its paws lightly. The cat smiles and mews cutely. I kiss its head then sneeze again. Timothy takes the cat out of my arms and I look at him. "Timothy! I was petting the cat!" I whine. He gently sets it down and the cat walks away. I sigh in an annoyed way. He smiles. "We wouldn't want you dying, now would we?"

"It's not like you would care. If I died then you would just eat my soul." I push my silver, white, and blue hair out of my face. He frowns slightly. "Of course I would care. You are my only master." I sigh then nod and notice a tall tree. My black angel wings unfold and I fly to the top and hang upside down from a branch. Timothy smiles and watches me swing upside down. I flip backwards off the tree and look at him. "Can we go now?" Timothy nods and starts packing up everything.

We get home just as the sun has finished setting. It had been such a beautiful day. It was a shame that it had top end. But alas, all good things must come to an end. I walk upstairs then change into my pajamas and get into bed. Timothy brings me a book and reads to me.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl whos hair was as white as silver and shone like the moon. Her name was Jojo. She got made fun of because of that nick name and she was always told to act more like a didn't listen to any of them. She liked the way she dressed, in all of her suits, and how she never wore a dress. She was happy just the way she was. She never wanted it to change. One day, a suitor came to visit her. He took one look at her and smiled sweetly. 'Jojo, you are a gorgeous girl. Will you please do me the honors of being my wife?' She looks down as the boy gets on one knee. His smile was very hopeful but she places a hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry Alexander... But I cannot marry a boy I just met. I know nothing about you. Maybe we can just be friends.' She says as she smiles sweetly. The crushed boy nods then gets up and walks away." Timothy looks down at me and notices I am already asleep. He smiles then gently kisses my forehead and puts the book at my night side table.

. . .

I walk out of my masters room and start picking up her various toys. She sure was a different girl and she should be. She is very special after all. She is a quarter angel, a quarter demon, and half human. She is the only known one of her kind since all the others had to die because of their terrible inbreeding. We have to keep it a secret from all the other maids and butlers because no one must know. If people knew then she would be killed as well.

I sigh heavily and start dusting as I push up my glasses with a gloved finger. Of course my thoughts got the better of me and I did not notice Analise was behind me. I turn around and smile. "Hello Analise. Is there something you need?" The blond maid nods. "Timothy, I need your help with the dusting. You are much taller than I am and I cant reach the top shelf." I smile and nod then take the duster from her hand and start dusting the shelves in the library. She smiles and watches silently.


End file.
